


i'm scribbling my grief on a piece of you

by theseourbodies



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseourbodies/pseuds/theseourbodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie Gonzalez walks out of hell, falls into the first motel bed across the border, and dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm scribbling my grief on a piece of you

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, hopefully a good start to my Freddie/Seth hatesex life. 
> 
> No actual sex, just a nightmare that goes in a strange direction.

Freddie Gonzalez loves his wife with every ounce of his soul that he has not already dedicated to their child.

But.

He cannot take the truth of what he has been through back to her. He cannot describe the horror of what he has gone through over the course of this endless, hot summer day. He cannot tell her that he spent the night so soaked in blood that it stained him red, or that it took him three hours to wash that stain away.

Freddie can’t tell her about the dream he had in the hotel room he crashed into just over the border, where he dropped into endless pits over and over again, and eventually the blood at the bottom of each one became snakes; except sometimes those snakes had Seth Gecko’s eyes because they were Seth Gecko whose hands slithered into Freddie’s trousers and whose mouth bit him hard enough to draw blood until Freddie pushed him off and pinned him down. Face down in the bottom of the pit where the shadows on Seth Gecko’s face all seemed to flow into his eyes until they looked deep enough to drown in.  


Pinning Seth Gecko became biting at Seth Gecko’s bruised black mouth became fucking Seth Gecko with his dirty black suit pants still hanging off one leg, vicious and furious and so, so exciting as the man writhed and laughed cruelly and choked on his own blood. Every movement became a source of ignition, and the dream shattered around him just as the flames started. 

Freddie Gonzalez cannot take this to his wife, so he takes it to the shower instead. He washes the blood off his body, scrubs and scrubs and buries the false memory of Seth Gecko’s body under his hands as deep as he possibly can.


End file.
